


three's the lucky number

by mintcream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop, Cute, Dates, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I attempted fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, jisung is a barista, no beta we die like men, not a lot, not all the members are here oops, or at least I thought so, side chanbin, teen for some cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcream/pseuds/mintcream
Summary: They say all good things come in threes.For Jisung and Minho, it seemed to be true.--or--Minho and Jisung meet, go on dates, then officially become a couple.





	three's the lucky number

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my friends for a fluff prompt, they said: boy falls asleep at a coffee shop. This was the result. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~ 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors.

Third time’s the charm, is how the saying goes. And that’s exactly how many encounters it took for Jisung to fall in love. 

First encounter, was when he walked straight through the cafe door and right to the doorstep of Jisung’s heart. _He’s beautiful. _Jisung admired. “Iced caramel macchiato, please.” The customer said. The customer never really looked at Jisung, but he was fine with that. He fumbled with his reply and the coins, he was grateful the customer was too engrossed with his cellphone to notice. 

Second encounter, was when Jisung heard glass shatter and a string of mumbled curse words. He looked at the source of the commotion and saw the beautiful customer, again. _I never knew curse words could sound so sweet. _Jisung rushed over when he saw the gorgeous stranger bend down to pick up the glass. He held the customer’s hand to halt his action, “Don’t worry, I got it. You could hurt yourself.” He glances up to ensure his words were heard and becomes speechless as he watches the stranger’s cheeks gradually tint pink. “I’ll bring you another drink after I clean this.” He says pulling his hand away. He reaches to pick up the glass, but then his action is stopped by the same hand he held moments ago. 

“Not with your bare hand,” Mimicking Jisung’s words he says, “You could hurt yourself.” He gives a small smile. Jisung nods. They maintain eye contact as they both rise from their crouched positions. Jisung feels his heart thumping in his chest, but he ignores the feeling.

Third encounter, was when Jisung was working the closing shift and it was time for everyone to leave. One by one slowly, each person left the cafe. All but one. They have their head face down on the table, presumably sleeping. The person seems familiar, but Jisung can’t make the connection. “Excuse me,” Softly tapping the man’s shoulder. “Excuse me, the cafe is closed, it’s time to wake up.” No response. Jisung sighs, this time he gently shakes the other’s shoulders hoping to rouse him even a little bit. He hears a groan and tells the customer again, “Sir, please wake up. The cafe is closed now.” The man looks up, sleep heavy in his features, and smiles lazily. Jisung’s heart flips. 

“Sorry, I guess I lost track of time.” The customer says, yawning. “I have a midterm in my philosophy class tomorrow and...yeah…”He trails off. Stretching his arms and legs, he looks at Jisung curiously. Jisung shifts slightly under his gaze. “Cute.” The customer says complimentarily, collecting his belongings, giving Jisung one more smile and apology before heading out the door. 

In contrast to the silence of the cafe Jisung was standing in, his heart was thundering so loud it seemed to send ripples through the air around him. 

Just like that, all it took was a caramel macchiato, broken glass and a philosophy midterm to kick-start Jisung’s love life. 

From then on Jisung couldn’t help himself. He was always hyper-aware of his favorite customer, even his coworkers had noticed the nervousness Jisung exuded when a certain customer came in. 

Jisung had been in love for 2 and a half weeks when his coworkers told him to ask for the customers’ name. He was hesitant at first, but his curiosity gave him strength and the next time the beautiful man walked up to the counter Jisung was prepared. 

“Hi, how’re you today?” Proceeding his normal spiel. 

The customer smiles, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Fantastic, now that I got to see you.” 

Jisung chokes out an “Oh?” Then awkwardly laughs. _That was completely unexpected?! _“Caramel macchiato?” He asks. 

“Iced.” The customer adds. 

Jisung takes a deep breath, “Can I get a name for the order?” 

“Minho.” _Minho. Even his name is beautiful. _“Can I have yours?” Jisung blinks at Minho. “You guys don’t wear name tags here.” 

“Why do you want to know my name?” He asks without thinking. 

“Because,” Minho locks eyes with Jisung, with a playful smile he says, “Like I said before, you’re cute.” 

Jisung is sure the world stopped. Suddenly all sounds have disappeared, even his own thoughts are drowned out by Minho’s intense gaze. 

“Jisung!” Seungmin says appearing beside his coworker, throwing an arm over his shoulder. “His name is Jisung.”

“Jisung.” Minho quietly says to himself, still looking at Jisung. 

Hearing his own name from Minho’s lips causes a rosy color to paint his cheeks. The tension between them dissipates when Woojin slides Minho’s order on the counter. Minho looks away first and gives Woojin a thank you. He glances at Jisung one more time, smiles sweetly, then leaves the cafe. 

“You’re so obvious Jisung, oh my God.” Woojin laughs. 

“Hyung, you owe me 9 dollars! You didn’t think he’d really ask.” Seungmin reminds him. 

“You guys made bets on me?!” Jisung asks shocked. 

“I really didn’t think you had it in you Ji.” Woojin says, pulling 9 dollars out of his wallet. 

“I knew he did.” Seungmin says singsongedly, “I guess we gotta stop calling him ‘Mr. Beautiful’ and ‘Macchiato’ now don’t we?” 

“You guys have no creativity, wow.” Woojin says shaking his head. 

“Well then, what have you been calling him?” Jisung questions. 

“Eyelashes.” Woojin says proudly. 

_That’s actually a really cute nickname. _Jisung is about to say aloud, but Seungmin speaks first. “That’s worse than our nicknames.” _Oh...It suits him._ Jisung inwardly pouts. 

“Have you seen the way he bats his eyelashes all the time? Also, when he’s studying and he’s on a page for too long he blinks furiously at his textbooks. His eyelashes are definitely his main characteristic.” Jisung nods at Woojin’s words. 

“I’d say his main characteristic is his lips. Macchiato’s lips are just so distinct.” Seungmin argues. Jisung nods at his words too. 

“But, you guys are both wrong. His main characteristic is his eyes.” Jisung says matter-of-factly. “He expresses so much with his eyes alone. They’re so beautiful.” Jisung says with admiration. 

“He’s really in deep, isn’t he?” Woojin chuckles. 

“Too deep.” Seungmin laughs too, earning a soft punch in the arm from Jisung. 

The next time Jisung spoke with Minho, he met Minho’s friend. 

Jisung was wiping down the table near the two boys studying, when he heard the friend ask, “So that’s Mochi, right?” Loud enough for Jisung to hear.

Then the question slips from his lips before he can control it, “Who’s Mochi?” His shocked face mirrors Minho’s when he realizes he said his thought out loud. 

The silver haired friend mischievously smiles, “You right? Because of your cheeks.” He says poking his own. 

Jisung flushes. _So, that’s what he’s been calling me? _

Minho doesn’t say anything, he merely glares silently at his friend. 

“I’m Chan by the way. It’s nice to finally meet you, Mochi.” The friend says, throwing a wave in Jisung’s direction. “You’re right, he is cute.” He not so quietly tells Minho.

Jisung flushes a deeper shade of red. He watches as Minho kicks Chan under the table before turning to him. He opens his mouth, but then closes it, biting his lip, worriedly looking at Jisung. 

Jisung doesn’t know what to do, once again he’s trapped in Minho’s mesmerizing gaze.

“I don’t know what to say,” Minho says breaking Jisung’s trance. “I can’t deny I think you’re cute out of embarrassment. I’ve even told you before right?” Jisung shyly nods. “I don’t want you to misunderstand anything. But, fuck.” Minho glances away towards a corner of the cafe. “Could you please walk away and ignore me. I’m too embarrassed to face you right now.” 

“Wow are you always this straightforward?” Seungmin asks, walking towards them. 

“Yeah, he is.” Chan replies for him. “He doesn’t like being misunderstood. So, he just bluntly says everything on his mind. Gets him in trouble sometimes though.” 

“Jisung is the total opposite. He hardly speaks what’s on his mind. He’s too worried about hurting people’s feelings.” Seungmin sighs. “But, once you get to know him better, you’ll begin to understand what the things he says and does truly mean. He’s actually really easy to read.” He claps Minho on the back. “Good luck.” He says before pulling Jisung towards their work area, to continue their shift. Jisung is mortified after hearing Seungmin’s words. He looks back to see Minho flushed red and Chan’s head thrown back in laughter. 

The next conversation they have together Minho asks him out. 

Minho was ordering his coffee when Jisung noticed the shirt he was wearing, tucked into his black jeans. “You like Yang Jeongin too?” He asks timidly. 

“Yeah...I do.” 

“Do you like his trot album too? Or just his ballads?” 

“Both.” Minho smiles. “The trot surprised me, but I know he expressed interest before. It was incredible he really did a whole ass album.” He chuckles. 

“But, it was still so good!” Jisung beams. “ I really love him. I never get tired of hearing his voice. He can sing any genre of song, he’s so talented.” 

Minho warily looks at Jisung before asking, “Are you going to his concert next week?” 

“No,” Jisung pouts, “The tickets sold out so fast.” 

“Do you wanna come with me? I could probably get you an extra ticket.” Minho bites his lip hesitantly. 

“How?” Jisung raises an eyebrow, trying not to let his excitement get the best of him. 

“Jeongin is my friend…” Minho says shyly. “So, I could ask him for another ticket.” 

“Oh my _God_. Yes, please!” Jisung exclaiming bouncing up and down. 

“Okay...then it’s a date!” Minho smiles, eyes turning into crescent moons.. 

Jisung freezes. “Date?” 

“Yeah, so can I get your number?” Minho says pulling his phone from his back pocket. “Just in case I don’t come in next week, I can contact you about the concert.” 

“Oh yeah, okay.” Jisung fumbles for his phone, hands shaking has he gives it Minho. 

“Okay,” Minho bites a smile, “I’ll text you soon.” Seungmin had waited until the end of their conversation to slide Minho’s caramel macchiato onto the counter. Minho took his drink to go, waving goodbye to Jisung on the way out. 

“I can’t believe the love of your life, is friends with the other love of your life.” Seungmin says amusedly. 

“Me either.” Jisung sighs. “They do say, birds of a feather flock together.” 

“Woojin hyung is gonna be jealous he wasn’t here to see this.” 

“Why? Was there another bet about when Minho would ask me out?” 

Seungmin avoids eye contact, “Oh. Look. That. Table. Needs. To. Be. Cleaned.” Making it obvious there was indeed a bet.

“Who won?” Jisung asks, curiously. 

“Who do you _think _won?” Seungmin triumphantly smirks. _That answers my question._

There was a few hours left until the concert. Jisung was struggling with an outfit. “Dammit Changbin, why are you here if you’re not gonna help me?” He exasperatedly sighs.

Changbin looks at the clothes strewn on the bedroom floor, then at Jisung, who at the moment only has blue skinny jeans on. “Jisung, I’m here because I live here too.” He says motioning towards his bed across the room. He’s currently in Jisung’s bed, snuggling Jisung’s giant fox pillow. “And how many times do I need to tell you to call me hyung?” 

“You should’ve corrected me when we first met.” 

“We’re in the same year of college, I assumed we were the same age.” 

“Well then, it’s not that huge of a deal is it?” He says rummaging through his closet. “Plus, that’s not at all important right now!” He huffed, glaring at his closet. 

“Jisung. He’s gonna like you no matter what you wear. Anything is better than that ugly barista uniform you wear everyday.” Changbin shudders remembering the obnoxiously bright lavender and red vertical striped shirt Jisung wears. “If he fell for you, when you were wearing that, it’s obvious he doesn’t care about your style.” 

Jisung considers his words. “I still need to look good. Not _just _for Minho. For Jeongin too. What if he sees me in the crowd. Oh my God.” He runs anxious hands through his hair. 

“Dude, some people go to his concerts dressed as foxes.” Changbin looks at him blankly. “You’ll be fine.” 

“Changbin, haven’t you ever worried about your outfit before a date?” 

“No, I always look good. So, I can’t relate to your issue right now.” Jisung scoffs at Changbin’s smug expression. 

Jisung’s phone vibrating next to Changbin’s leg stops him from responding. Changbin picks up the phone and checks the screen. “Is it Minho?” 

“He says he’ll pick you up in an hour. You haven’t told him what you want for dinner, so do you want him to surprise you?” Changbin relays the message to Jisung. 

“Shit. I forgot. Tell him yeah, surprise me.” Jisung says, turning to scan his closet again. 

“Jisung, let me get you an outfit. You respond to him.” Changbin says picking up a couple items from the floor, continuing to Jisung’s closet. He tugs twice at Jisung’s jeans, “These need to come off.” 

Jisung steps out of his jeans and leaves him on the floor. “Hyung, you’re my only hope.” He whines cutely. 

“Just trust me.” Changbin says, while sifting through more clothes. 

Minho had brought Jisung to a diner near the concert venue. He was craving breakfast for dinner and Jisung was more than okay with his decision. Jisung was always in the mood for a healthy stack of chocolate chip pancakes, with extra whipped cream. 

“It’s so nice to see you, not in your uniform. You look amazing.” Minho tells Jisung from across the table. _Thank goodness Changbin helped me out. _Changbin dressed him simply: black jeans, black v-neck, black boots and a blue jean jacket. He had a gold necklace and a few rings on because Changbin insisted he accessories were essential. “Don’t get me wrong though. I love a man in uniform.” Minho’s face breaks into a smile as he cringes at his own words. 

Jisung was truly enamored of Minho’s smile. Minho’s everything, really. He still couldn’t believe he was on a date with the other. They had only had small conversations at the cafe before, so going on a date with basically a stranger was something Jisung had never thought would happen. Socializing was never one of Jisung’s hobbies, which is why his only friend is his roommate, Changbin. Maybe Seungmin and Woojin, but he rarely sees them outside of work, so he doesn’t really count them. 

He looks at Minho, he’s dressed even simpler than Jisung: thin cream sweater and dark blue jeans. He had on two rings and dangle earrings. _Simple, but effortlessly gorgeous. _Jisung silently appreciated. 

Their small talk resumed, they asked questions back and forth in order to know more about each other. The topics ranged from their favorite colors to their aspirations in life. Their conversation flowed so smoothly they lost track of time. One triple stack of chocolate chip pancakes, a plate of waffles, an omelet and two milkshakes later, Jisung realizes it had been months since he last enjoyed a long conversation with someone.

As expected there was a large crowd at the concert. They had to cross a plethora of people to reach their seats. Jisung was having a difficult time weaving through people the way Minho was and struggled to keep up. Eventually, Minho wordlessly slipped his hand into Jisung’s to keep him close. 

They finally made it to their seats and sat down, still holding hands. 

_His hands feel so nice, so soft._ Jisung thinks looking down at their interlocked hands. 

Jisung realizes he was staring for too long when Minho apologizes and pulls his hand away. 

Jisung wanted to tell him that he wanted to continue holding hands, but he realized he didn’t have a reason to. _It’s not like I can just say _“I love the way your hand fits in mine.” 

“Oh you do?” Jisung looks over at Minho, who’s raising an eyebrow. 

Jisung raises an eyebrow back. “Do, what?” 

“Do you always accidentally say your thoughts out loud?” He smiles endearingly at Jisung. 

Jisung’s heart races in his chest. _What did I say? _

“You said, you loved the way my hand fits in yours.” Answering Jisung’s mental question. 

Jisung hides his face behind his hands. He closes his eyes, trying to brainwash himself into believing that moment never happened. 

Minho gently peels his hands away from his face, taking Jisung’s left hand into his right and laces their fingers together. Satisfied, he smiles at Jisung before giving the man who is talking on stage his attention. 

Jisung’s not sure how much his heart can take right now. He does his best to not focus on their hands, so his heart doesn’t implode. 

“Jeongin was absolutely incredible wasn’t he!” Jisung excitedly exclaims. 

“Yes, yes. He was.” Minho agreed. 

Inwardly Jisung is drooling at the crescents smiling at him with adoration. Outwardly he keeps expressing his love and admiration for Yang Jeongin and his beautiful voice. 

Jisung pulled Minho into a tight hug. “Thank you so much!” He beamed. “Thank you so much for bringing me with you! You’re really the best!” 

Minho gave him a warm smile and returned the hug. “It was no trouble at all believe me.” He pinched Jisung’s cheek, laughing at the pained expression he makes. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” A voice says gaining their attention. _Oh my God Yang Jeongin in the flesh._

“Ah, Jeongin…” Minho’s hands dropped to his side. “Thanks for the tickets.” 

“Yeah! Thank you so much!” Jisung beams. “Also, I’m such a huge fan! I’ve been following you ever since your debut. I really _really _love your voice. It’s so beautiful. And so are you.” Jisung rambled. 

Jeongin laughed, “You’re so cute,” Jisung’s heart flipped. Jeongin stepped forward, gently taking hold of Jisung’s chin and tilting his head to look up at him. _Wow. I might die right here. _“I see why Minho would want you.” Jisung felt his face heating up. 

“Jeongin.” Minho says warningly. 

“What? Your ex-boyfriend can’t look at your new boyfriend?” Jeongin says nonchalantly, stepping behind Jisung to back hug him. Pouting at Minho, he places his chin on Jisung’s shoulder. “Or rather I can’t look at my fan?” He teases. 

“Ex-boyfriend?!” Jisung shouts. 

“We ended on good terms, don’t worry. Otherwise I wouldn’t have given him the tickets to my concert.” Jeongin chuckles. 

“But,” Jisung gapes between the two. “You were worthy enough to date Jeongin?! Yang Jeongin?!” He huffs. “I can’t believe it. You dated the man of my dreams.” 

“That’s what you’re fussing about?” Minho playfully rolls his eyes. 

“You really know how to pick them.” Jeongin laughs amusedly. 

“I know.” Minho whispers. 

“Jisung, fucking hell. It looks like a tornado came through here.” Changbin walks into their room to find clothes littering the floor, again. He sees a half naked Jisung and sighs. “This feels like deja vu. Is this round two?” 

“Yep, round two.” Jisung confirms. 

Changbin moves to sit on his bed and watches as Jisung pulls on shirts, just to remove them. 

“Jisung, you gotta think about what you want first. Don’t just throw shit together. Plan it out.” 

“I can’t plan it out, because I don’t know what I want.” Jisung whines. “Hyung,” He says drawing out each syllable. “Please help me.” 

“Jisung you need to learn to dress yourself eventually.” Changbin replies, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll introduce you to Chan.” 

Changbin’s ears perk up. “You don’t even know Chan.” He narrows his eyes in confusion. 

Jisung smirked to himself. _I win_.

Changbin has been talking about Chan for the past 3 months. Jisung didn’t know anything about the apple of Changbin’s eye until he appeared at the cafe with Minho. 

“I forgot to mention, I met him not too long ago. He’s Minho’s best friend.” 

“Seriously? There’s no way.” Changbin snorts.

“Is he a silver haired boy, with a goofy smile and giggles at everything?” 

Changbin hops off the bed and starts looking through the closet. “Where are you guys going?” 

“Amusement park.” Jisung laughs loudly, unable to hold it back. 

Changbin pulls out dark blue jeans and a grey striped shirt. “Wear your tennis shoes and that over there too.” He says pointing towards the hat thrown on Jisung’s bed. 

Jisung reaches out for the clothes, but Changbin pulls them back. “Don’t forget to introduce me to Chan.” He says quietly. 

_I’ve never seen him this cute oh my goodness. _“Of course. I’ll talk to Minho about it.” He takes the clothes from Changbin. “We’ll make it work. Don’t worry.”

It’s been years since Jisung last went to an amusement park. He glanced around at all the rides, overwhelmed by the selection. “Which one do you wanna go on first?” He turns to ask Minho. When his knuckles brush lightly against Minho’s, he tries to subtly bring his hand closer to his side. 

Minho, however, follows his hand to link them together. Jisung looks up at a blushing Minho. “I never told you. I like the way your hand feels in mine too.” Jisung’s heart fluttered faster than Minho’s eyelashes when something incredulous happens. Jisung squeezes his hand and lets Minho lead him to their first ride. 

The spinning teacup ride. A good safe choice, Jisung loves it. He’s actually terrified of the majority of the death inducing rides at the amusement park. He was worried about Minho’s date choice at first. He was worried Minho would view him as a coward at the end of the day. But, Changbin had encouraged him that Minho would find it cute. Jisung could use being afraid to his advantage. Minho would hold his hand throughout the day, offer whispers of encouragement, hold Jisung close as he trembles. Jisung was ready to have his fantasies fulfilled. 

That’s why, when Minho said, “You can choose the next one.” Jisung pointed towards the tall death trap, that carried people to its peak, then hurled them towards the ground. 

When they were taking their seats on the ride, Jisung expressed his nervousness about the ride. “It’ll be okay,” Minho reassures him, as their safety bars get locked into place. “You can hold my hand if you get scared.” He offers, extending his hand towards him. 

“Thank you, Minho.” Things were progressing exactly in the way Jisung had hoped. 

Jisung squeezes Minho’s hand as their seats rises steadily from the ground. His heart was racing, he wasn’t sure if it was because of the hand he was holding or the fact he was suspended hundreds of feet into the air. 

Then obeying laws of gravity, they plummeted toward the earth below. Jisung shut his eyes, tightened his hold on Minho’s hand and opened his mouth to scream. But, it wasn’t his voice that he heard. There was a high pitched screech piercing Jisung’s eardrum. Wide eyed he looks over at Minho. Who has his other hand covering his eyes, head leaning towards Jisung’s shoulder, clutching onto Jisung’s hand for dear life. 

The ride jolts a few feet from the ground, then steadily begins crawling up again. 

Jisung can’t stop the smile on his face as he looks at Minho. _He’s worse than I am. _Jisung laughs too loud, causing Minho to look at him. 

_Oh my God. He’s fucking precious._ There are tears in Minho’s eyes that have yet to fall. “I forgot I was afraid of heights!” Minho shouts. A smile creeping onto his lips, because he finds it amusing too. 

They are dropped, once again, both screaming on the way down. Laughing, on the way up. The pattern continued until the ride operator finally let them off. 

After they both decided that was enough fear for the rest of the year, they only went on the “baby” rides. They played at the game booths, which Jisung discovered he’s very good at them all. Shooting hoops, throwing darts at balloons, knocking prizes off the shelf with a ball. Jisung got a prize after each game he played. A complete contrast to the utter defeat Minho suffered, not being able to win a single prize. 

“I can’t believe I couldn’t win a single thing.” Minho sulks, glancing at Jisung’s trash bag full of stuffed animals on the back seat of his car.

“There’s always next time.” Jisung says patting the other’s head. 

“So there will be a next time?” Minho says relieved. “I thought you wouldn’t want to go on another date with me after this.” Waving his hand in the air. “I’m afraid of heights, I’m shit at games,-” 

Jisung interrupts him, “I assure you, I don’t care about things like that.” 

“Wow, you’re not even teasing me. Suddenly, I love you a little more than I already did.” 

“Would Jeongin have teased you?” Jisung’s curiosity slipped from his mouth before he could stop it.

Minho raised an eyebrow. “Is it okay to talk about a past boyfriend?” 

Jisung thinks about his question, “Well, your ex just so happens to be my favorite singer. I can’t help but wonder what he’s like in real life.” Jisung states shyly. 

“I guess that’s fair.” Minho considers, before his expression turns into a sour one. “That little shit teased me all the time. He would drag me to do anything that he knew would make me cry, he’s a sadist that one.” He shudders, remembering past dates with Jeongin. 

“What?!” _My Jeongin? _Why’d you let him treat you that way?” 

“It’s hard to explain, but he never did anything fully out of my comfort zone. He was a kindhearted sadist.” 

Jisung hums in response. _I can’t imagine my angel face being a sadist.” _

Minho looks at Jisung’s dorm building, then at Jisung. “So, I’ll see you soon?” 

Jisung nods, but tries to think of something else to say. Not wanting to leave the car yet. Minho hands him the bag of stuffed animals. Jisung opens it and searches the bag for the small purple bear he won earlier. “Here, take this.” 

“Aw, you’re giving me a bear?” Minho cooed, hugging the bear tightly. “I’ll name it Minji.” 

“Adorable, but why Minji?” 

“_Min_ from Minho. _Ji _from Jisung.” 

“Why not Minsung?” Jisung questions.

“Why not Minji?” Minho says through pouted lips.

“Sorry, Minji is a cute name.” Jisung chuckles at how cute Minho is. “Oh, I forgot to tell you. My roommate Changbin has a crush on Chan. So, we should set them up.” Jisung proposes. 

“Changbin? As in Seo Changbin?”

Jisung nods, with surprised eyes. “You know him?”

“Oh my God, Chan never shuts up about him.” Minho laughs. “I didn’t know you knew him. What a small world.” 

“Wow, thank goodness they feel the same way about each other.” Relief washing over him, “I was really worried it was a lost cause.” 

“Definitely not.” He turns towards Jisung, ignoring the discomfort of the seat belt strap across his chest. “Changbin and Chan are both in music production right?” Jisung nods. “So many of the songs Chan has written are actually about Changbin. I can’t believe he never noticed.” 

Jisung’s eyes almost bulge out of his skull. “No way?! More than half of Changbin’s songs are about Chan. I was surprised Chan had never caught on.” 

“We gotta set them up.” Minho says excitedly. 

“Tell me when you and Chan are free, come to the cafe and I’ll invite Changbin over.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Minho raises his hand for a high-five, which goes ignored by Jisung who is happily bouncing in his seat. 

Minho reaches his ignored hand, towards Jisung’s face to pinch his cheek. 

“Ahh, why’re always pinching my cheeks?” Jisung whines.

“Because you’re cute.” He smiles sweetly. 

Jisung wonders when he’ll get used to the thundering of his heart when he sees Minho smiling. 

“Hey Mochi!” Jisung turns head towards the voice. 

“Chan!” Jisung looks over Chan’s shoulder, hoping to see Minho, but he’s not there. 

“Sorry, no Minho today.” He says seeing Jisung’s glum expression. “I think he went to the beach with some friends.” 

Jisung nods in understanding. He pushes away fantasies of a shirtless Minho and asks Chan for his drink order. 

“So an iced vanilla latte and a raspberry scone.” 

“Yep, that’s all.” Chan says handing Jisung the cost in bills and coins. The coins spill out of his hand when he jumps at a familiar voice that filled the empty cafe. 

“Hey Ji,” Changbin walks towards the counter, somehow unaware of his crush beside him. “You forgot your cell phone.” Waving the device around in the air. 

“Oh my God.” Taking the phone from Changbin, “How’d I forget this? Hyung you’re the best.”

“You really only call me hyung, during times like this.” Changbin rolled his eyes. “Your phone kept going off, and I saw tons of messages from Minho. So, I brought it over, in case it was important.” 

“Thanks,” He smiles gratefully. He notices Chan awkwardly looking at the money he wasn’t able to hand over yet. And he notices how Changbin hasn’t noticed Chan yet. Feeling a bit mischievous he asks, “Did you ever complete the song about Chan you were finishing up last night?” 

“Yeah, I did...but I think I need to change the lyrics. I can’t find the words to describe my feelings accurately.” He sighs exasperatedly. 

Chan blushes next to him and slowly turns to face Changbin. “What feelings were you trying to express?” 

“How he’s fucking adorable, his smile lights up my day, shit like that.” He states. After a few seconds he snaps up his head, registering the voice he knows too well.

“I could help you explore and get a better understanding of those feelings, if you help me with mine?” Chan timidly offers.

Changbin’s voice has left him, and he silently nods, smiling shyly. 

_I guess it’s a good think I left my phone at home. _He smiles at the two in front of him. _I need to tell Minho. _He sends Minho a text before making Chan’s vanilla latte.

Jisung bursts into his room, ignoring Changbin who’s lying on his bed, smiling at his phone, feet happily kicking through the air. He only has an hour to get ready for his third date with Minho. He takes a quick five minute shower, dries his hair and body and begins raiding his closet for an outfit. 

“Are you sure you’re clean?” Changbin asks, watching as Jisung tosses unwanted clothing to the floor. 

“Of course I am.” He huffs, holding out a purple plaid shirt before letting it fall on top of the other clothes on the floor. 

“Ji, stop. Let me do it, I don’t need you making a mess right now. Chan’s coming over later.” 

Jisung pauses, jaw dropping slightly. “So soon? Wait, no one is allowed on my bed!” 

Changbin pushes him playfully. “We just started dating we aren’t doing anything you’re probably thinking of.” 

“Well...whatever happens, just make sure no one’s on my bed.” Blush begins to tint Changbin’s cheeks.

“Where are you and Minho going?” He asks, changing the subject.

“I think he said cat cafe.” Checking the messages, to ensure he’s correct. 

“Here.” Changbin handed him light blue jeans and an over-sized pink shirt. “Tuck in the shirt, wear that white hat if you want to wear one.” 

“Where would I be without you?” He asks, giving Changbin a hug. 

“Half naked and late for all your dates.” 

“I hate you.” 

“I love you too.” He chuckles, ruffling Jisung’s hair. 

“Why aren’t you petting any of the cats? Are they not cute enough for you?” Minho currently has three cats napping against his legs. He hasn’t moved in 23 minutes because he doesn’t want to disturb them. 

“It’s not that they aren’t cute...I’m just a bit scared of their claws.” Jisung admits. 

“They won’t hurt you. Even if they do, it won’t hurt. Just a small sting.” A cat steps into Jisung’s lap and he leans back, causing the cat to paw up his chest. Jisung flinches when the cat licks his chin. “You’re a dog person, aren't you? Minho asks, giggling at Jisung’s interactions with the cat. 

“Is it that obvious?”

“Very.”

Jisung sighs, “I just wanted to go somewhere you wanted to go. Is that bad?” 

“No, but I want you to enjoy yourself too. You can hardly touch the cats. They’re touching you.” 

“I just need time to get used to them. I’ve never really been around cats.” He says, watching the cat, still in his lap, curl into a ball. 

“Yeah, otherwise you’ll never be able to come to my place. I’ve got two cats.” He reaches over to pet the cat in Jisung’s lap. “Well, it’s going to be three soon. I’m in the process of adopting another one.” 

“You’re inviting me over?” Jisung blushes. 

“Yes...but, if my cats don’t like you…” 

“They’ll love me. I know it.” Jisung states, trying to hide the uncertainty in his voice.

“I hope so, I’m not sure what I’ll do if my children don’t get along with the person I’m dating.” 

“Children?” Jisung can’t believe how it’s possible for Minho to get cuter every time he opens his mouth. People are supposed to have limits to their cuteness, Minho’s is infinite apparently.

“What? Do you not like the idea of being a father?” Minho teases. 

Jisung is positive his whole face is red. “I never said that.” He whispers.

Minho suggested they do something fun before they call it a night. He had Jisung decide what they’d do, since he had chosen the cat cafe. It seems Jisung’s idea of something fun was ordering fast food from the drive thru, parking in the lot and eating in the car. 

“I’m not surprised this is your idea of fun.” He says amusedly, taking a bite of his burger. 

“Hey,” throwing a french fry into his mouth, “You asked me what I wanted to do and I told you. You didn’t have to follow through with it.” Stuffing a few more fries into his mouth. 

“No, I like this.” He gives Jisung a serious look, “I like just being with you.” 

Jisung can’t take him seriously, not with the sauce staring at him from the corner of his mouth. Using his thumb he wipes the sauce from Minho’s face, he smiles. _Better._ “I like being with you too.”

“Thanks,” Minho winks at him. “Oh, Chan said that you call Changbin hyung? Are you younger than him?” Jisung nods. “That means you’re younger than me too then. Interesting.” 

“Oh my God. I’m sorry. I’ve only been calling you Minho this whole time. I’ll call you hyung from now on.” 

“You don’t need to...rather than hyung...you can call me babe?” Minho suggests. Jisung chokes on a fry. “I know the heimlich maneuver, if it comes to that.” He awkwardly states.

Jisung shakes his head, clearing his throat. “Way to kill the mood.” 

“You’re the one who started coughing up fries.” Minho teases. Then he nervously asks, “Jisung. Will you be my boyfriend?” Minho takes Jisung’s hand into his, “I’ve never met anyone that I’ve just clicked with before. I like that we can talk about anything together. I love how considerate, hilarious and weird you are. It’s always a great time when we’re together.” He places a kiss to the back of Jisung’s hand. 

“Yes,” Unable to contain the happiness from beaming out of him. “I don’t know what else to say...I just know I would really love to be your boyfriend.” He kisses the back of Minho’s hand. 

Jisung’s eyes flicker to Minho’s lips, and revels in the sensational feeling that runs through him when Minho kisses him. His boyfriend’s lips are gingerly pressed to his own, fingers grazing along his head finding their way into his hair. 

Minho breaks away, he looks into Jisung’s eyes.

“No,” Jisung pouts, “Don’t pull away.” He gently rests his forehead against Minho’s. “Not yet.” 

Their noses brushing, “If I kiss you again, I won’t be able to stop.” Minho whispers onto Jisung’s lips.

“Then don’t.” Jisung closes the gap between them. 


End file.
